The Waterbearers Daughter
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Arianna Potter, FemHarry, is the younger sister of Lucy Heartfilia, the adopted daughter and true weilder of Aquarius, and...Erzas mate? Kidnapped at the age of six to be sent to live with the Dursleys watch as this young independent mage-in-training screws over Dumbles plans without meaning too. Molly/Percy/Ron/Dumbles bashing Maternal McGonagall and Aquarius. Femslash AU OOC. M.
1. Screams, Dreams, and rage

**Fairy Tail HP Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and what if FEM!Harry is Lucy's kidnapped little sister? What if Erza has been having dreams of her mate, who is none other than a certain black haired green eyed girl? Femslash, AU, OOCness, and some Bashings.)**

"I SWEAR IF I HAVE ONE MORE GODDAMN DREAM SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE!" Erza Scarlett screamed heading for the coffee pot while all of the members of the Fairy Tail guild dived out of her way as she stormed past them. She had been having dreams of someone that she didn't know and could hardly see for the last few weeks and therefor was in a murdering mood every morning until she got her coffee and/or cake in which case someone would ask about the dream and she would blush until her face matched her hair.

"So what kind of dream did you have about your mate this time?" Natsu asked grinning as Erza began to chug some scolding hot coffee, causing her to spew it out in his face in a classic spit-take as her face burned bright red. It was a common fact among the guild members that being so powerful and having most of her magic sealed caused Erza to have a mate, and that was who she had been dreaming about recently.

"Ah. Another one of _those_ dreams then." Gray teased causing Erza to blush brighter and glare at him.

"At least I got a better look at my mate this time. I could actually see what she looked like." Erza said sighing as she grinned goofily at the remembrance of what her mate looked like while not noticing everyones jaws dropping.

"HER?!"

"YOU'RE MATE'S A GIRL!?"

"IS SHE HOT?!" Were just some of the more obvious shouts among the guild members, the last one causing Erza to shoot straight up with her sword out and glaring around dangerously. The guild members gulped since she wasn't even this angry when someone had knocked over her cake.

"WHO ASKED THAT!?" Erza roared furiously and very overprotective, no one was allowed to even think about her mate like that except for her. Everyone pointed at each other so that no one person was truly set up to take the fall which caused Erza to glare even harder with a threat of impending doom surrounding her.

"No one's allowed to think of my mate like that but me. GOT IT?!" Erza said her voice a soft deadly whisper at first before screaming the last two words, causing everyone to nod their heads rapidly.

"So what does your mate look like Erza? If you draw a picture of her then everyone can keep an eye out for her which might make her be found quicker." Lucy said hoping to distract the scarlet haired woman from thinking of different ways to kill anyone who so much as looked at her mate funny. Erzas mood immediately changed from battle hardened S-rank Re-Equip Mage to twenty year old woman who was love sick.

"Levi give me some colored pencils and a piece of paper so that I can draw a picture of my beautiful mate." Erza said causing the book-worm to immediately hand her the requested items and watch as Erza began to sketch and color furiously.

"Here. This is a picture of my mate. Put some pants on Gray!" Erza said holding the picture out to Natsu, Gray, who had subconsciously stripped again, and Lucy who immediately crowded around the picture. Gray and Natsu whistled at the picture of the black haired green eyed beauty who looked to be a teenager while Lucy was staring at the picture in shock and growing horror, along with slight anger.

"She's one heck of a looker." Gray said slipping on some pants so as to avoid Erzas wrath.

"For once I agree fully with Gray. You're really lucky to have such a looker for your mate, despite the small age difference." Natsu said being insightful for once and recognizing that the girl on the paper couldn't be any older than thirteen or fourteen, which made her about six or seven years younger than Erza.

"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy chanted holding out her Celestial Key and aiming it right at Erza with a look of protective rage on her face. Everyones head snapped up as the Water Spirit emerged from the nearby mini-pool and looked around annoyed before scowling at Lucy.

"What did you summon me for…and who pissed you off?" Aquarius asked raising an eyebrow at the rage on Lucys face as the blond Mage glared at a confused looking Erza.

"She's Arianna's mate!" Lucy snarled pointing at Erza who was looking between Lucy, the picture, and Aquarius confused and curiously. Aquarius adopted a stony face as she stared at Lucy and Erza with cold eyes.

"Arianna, _my_ little Arianna, is her mate?" Aquarius asked her voice cold and hard as she stared at Lucy and Erza, causing many to wonder what was going on.

"Yes and I'd thought you'd like a chance to _warn_ Erza about what she can and cannot do around my little sister and your honorary daughter." Lucy said cracking her knuckles with a dangerous look on her face as she stared at Erza murderously, Aquarius not far behind.

"Thank you and for once I won't wash you away with her." Aquarius said growling low in her throat as she glared at Erza who was merely looking between the two of them utterly confused.

"Wait. Hold on I'm lost. Why do you want to warn Erza about what she can and can't do around your little sister and Aquarius's honorary daughter? And who's this Arianna person?" Natsu asked scratching the back of his head confused.

"Arianna is my younger sister who is only thirteen and is the girl that Erza has apparently been dreaming about. Aquarius took a liking to Arianna before she was kidnapped at the age of six and adopted her according to Celestial Spirit laws." Lucy answered while still glaring and scowling at Erza somewhat dangerously while Aquarius nodded her agreement to this.

"Wait so my mate is your sister and her daughter?" Erza asked looking at Lucy and Aquarius wide eyed and paling rapidly, there weren't many things that scared the Re-equip mage but an overprotective Celestial spirit mother, especially one as powerful as Aquarius, and Celestial mage big sister were definitely a scary thought.

"I'm screwed." Erza said with a ghostly pale face, causing everyone to nod their agreement to her short statement. In a castle in England on Earth a black haired green eyed teenager woke up from a strange dream.


	2. Ariannas dreams Weaslys and sisters?

**The WaterBearers Daughter**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see past chapter.)**

"I swear I'm going to go insane if I have one more of those bloody dreams!" Arianna Potter swore loudly as she stormed into the Great Hall for breakfast with her best friends, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger. All the other kids jumped out of her way since she had powerful water and fire magic that was swirling around her in her anger.

"Don't be like that Ari. I warned you that the Potter family was well known for having mates instead of girlfriends or boyfriends. What does your mate look like anyways?" Daphne asked grinning as she teased her friend as the six thirteen year olds sat at the Slytherin table this morning. This wasn't anything new to anyone since the 'Amazon Squad' as the girls were called by some older years took turns sitting at each other's house tables eating meals.

"She's beautiful and seems older than the seventh years. She's around twenty if I had to guess. Long scarlet red hair, nicely tanned skin, full ruby red lips, warm brown eyes and a beautiful figure that most girls would die for." Arianna said grinning dreamingly as she stared off into space much like Luna usually did.

"Ohh. Looks like someone is a love sick puppy." Hermione teased as she broke the silence among the group after Arianna's description of her mate. This seemed to open the gates for all sorts of teasing remarks from the group of girls, most of which caused Arianna to blush darkly and pout at them cutely.

"Oh shut up you goofs before I soak you!" Arianna threatened after blushing a new shade of red at one of the remarks Luna had ever so innocently said. Needless to say that this caused her friends to shut their mouths quickly while the others nearby were snickering to their hearts content. It was always funny and refreshing to watch the 'Amazon Squad' act like regular kids despite all their heroic actions over the two years they've been at Hogwarts.

In Ariannas first year she had broken everyones expectations by being sorted into Hufflepuff, then proceeded to outwit several of the pureblood kids in debates, and proved herself to be smarter than a Claw and more cunning than a Snake. Not to mention there was the prank she had pulled on the teachers since that was the 'Amazon Squads' first official prank. She had talked them into making a potion and getting the elves to spike the teachers drinks so that they kept changing between their most hated colors randomly for a month…they still didn't have any proof that they were the ones to do it and so the Weasly twins were blamed. Ron Weasly and Draco Malfoy had also severely pissed off the young mage in training. Malfoy had angered her by insulting her family and Weasly by saying that she was weak because she was a Hufflepuff and a girl.

"What are you smirking about now Ari?" Daphne asked eyeing her friend warily, the girl was known for her crazy ideas that always worked and yet were always bat shit insane.

"Just remembering the looks on everyones faces when I finally got annoyed with Malfoy and Weasly." Arianna said causing her friends to snicker as well. After the two boys had finally pissed Arianna off enough times she had belted the two of them in the face with vicious right hooks that knocked them both out.

"Can you blame them? You were eleven at the time and had just knocked two boys the same age as you the fuck out with just one punch each! Ouch! That hurt Mione." Tracy said rubbing the back of her head from where Hermione had smacked her for cursing.

"Watch your language then cause that was the point…Despite how true what you said is." Hermione said without skipping a beat since she had gotten over her authority figure worshipping within the first week of school thanks to Arianna pointing out obvious flaws with several of the authority figures. Although the fact that she and the others had heard the headmaster talking about how he would turn Arianna into his 'weapon' one night definitely helped break her mindset.

"True. The looks on their faces was almost as hilarious as Minnies was." Arianna said smirking since she was the only one who could call the prim and proper Professor Minerva McGonagall 'Minnie' and get away with it and she damn well knew it. The Transfiguration teacher was like a grandmother to her and explained all about the Headmasters plans for her as well as the fact that the Headmaster kidnapped her from her real family at the age of six to the young mage.

"I'm sorry I still can't believe that you can get away with calling her that. The only reason I know you're not lying is cause I know you and cause of what happened last year." Daphne said shaking her head in bemusement since last year the girls were wondering around the castle and had ran across McGonagall just before the Basilisk that had been set loose that year attacked Justin Flinch-Fletchy and Nick. Let's just say that seeing your classmate and friend literally light herself on fire without getting hurt and then proceed to make an ice sword to completely dismember the large killing snake had really had an effect on the then twelve and eleven year olds.

"Sitting with the Mini-Death eaters again Potter? How about you stop pretending and just admit that you're my mate and come join the Gryffindors?" Ron Weasly asked with a sneer as he stepped up behind Arianna who banged her head on the table in front of her at his stupidity while everyone else in the Hall that was in second year or higher sighed and sat back to watch the show.

"Weasly. You're conscious and coherent. What a surprise." Arianna said coldly causing her friends to snicker and the older years to smirk since Ron was usually sent to the Hospital wing twice a week if not more so after being knocked out by Arianna.

"Whatever. Just admit you're my mate already and stop fighting it yeah?" Ron asked smiling nastily at Arianna as the black haired girl turned to look at him with one eyebrow raised coyly. The youngest red head male seemed to think that he and he alone was the only possible mate for Arianna and that anyone else who was mate potential was 'dark' and 'unworthy'.

"How about you eat dog crap Weasly? Smells like that's what you bath in at least." Arianna said crinkling her nose when the boy's body odor hit her like a ton of bricks. The red head seemed to have some problems with personal hygiene and any attempts to help him with it was stonewalled by both the boy, his older brother Percy, and his mother Molly. This caused her friends to snicker heartily while the other students were sniggering or giggling at the spectacle since the whole Hall was watching what was happening.

"Oh stop fighting and admit it already!" Ron snapped his face as red if not redder than his hair while Arianna merely smirked at him.

"Fine I'll admit to it." Here Arianna paused while the whole Halls jaws dropped and Ron looked smug before looking confused at Ariannas devious smirk.

"My mate is a girl and is at least nineteen or twenty." Arianna said before quickly stuffing her fingers into her ears with her friends not far behind.

"WHAT!?" The whole Hall exploded but none more loudly than McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, and the new DADA teacher Remus Lupin.

"SHE WILL NOT TOUCH YOU!" McGonagall roared like a lioness protecting its' cubs as she almost breathed fire, forcibly reminding the 'Amazon Squad' of Norbert the Dragon that they had helped Hagrid with in first year.

"Well she's my mate so she kinda will when I'm older." Arianna pointed out 'innocently' with a wide grin on her face before she covered her ears again while McGonagall let out another protective roar.

"She'll have to go through me before she does anything more than hold your hand and that's pushing it!" McGonagall screamed causing more than a few of even the seventh year boys to cower away from the protective lioness. The headmaster opened his mouth to say something as well when he was cut off by a furious pounding at the doors of the Great Hall that had been charmed unbreakable by the Headmaster quickly.

"Argh! These damn doors aren't budging. Erza? You're turn." A teenaged girls voice was heard through the doors as everyone stared at it and Ariannas head snapped up at the sound of the voice.

"Lucy?!" Arianna shouted through the doors at the sound of her older sisters voice while all noise on the other side of the door stopped.

"Her voice sounds like an angels." A womans voice was heard saying dreamily before there was a loud protective scream from the first girls voice as the doors were knocked clean off the wall.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER DAMNITT!" A furious blond seventeen year old girl yelled with her fist shaking from where she just sent a scarlet red haired nineteen year old woman flying through the doors.

"Lucy!" Arianna shouted happily as she tackled her older sister in a flying hug.


	3. meeting the guild or Black Rats Swipes

**The WaterBearers Daughter**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see past chapter.)**

"What is going on…here?" Amelia Bones asked as she and a few other parents/relatives that had been called to Hogwarts by the Deputy Headmistress walked into the Great Hall to see a large group of strange people standing there, one woman of about nineteen or twenty with scarlet red hair lying on top of the doors to the Great Hall dazed looking.

"Hi aunty!" Susan Bones yelled waving to her aunt from her spot at the Slytherin table causing the rather confused woman to wave back slowly.

"Come on Lucy! You gotta come see Minnie. She's like a grandma to me and then you get to meet my friends and the rest of my teachers ok?" Arianna asked bouncing around her sister happily and excitedly while the seventeen year old blond looked amused and nodded her head, causing Arianna to grab her by the wrist and drag her towards the Staff Table. Everyone merely watched either in shock or curiosity as Arianna proceeded to drag her much older sister towards McGonagall who was staring at Lucy curiously.

"Grandma Minnie! This is my big sister Lucy! The one you said Dumbles over there took me from when I was six!" Arianna said dropping Lucys wrist and happily hugging the Transfiguration professor and sitting in the older womans lap happily and not noticing all the dropped jaws she was getting from everyone else as she proceeded to swipe a breakfast croissant from the womans plate and chew happily.

"Hello there Ms. Lucy. I have heard a great deal about you from little Arianna." McGonagall said offering her hand to the blond for a hand shake while everyone merely stared at what was going on. Lucy grinned, showing how much Natsu had rubbed off on her, as she high-fived McGonagall instead of shaking hands with her.

"Yep you're definitely Ariannas sister. She did the exact same thing in her first year when I first introduced myself to her." McGonagall said with a fond roll of her eyes and twitch of her lips while the rest of the 'Amazon Squad' snickered as Arianna smiled innocently at everyone else.

"That look doesn't suit you Ari!" Susan yelled up to her friend who flipped her off when McGonagall wasn't looking, only to earn a smack upside the back of her head from Lucy.

"I saw that little sister." Lucy said smirking at her baby sister who stuck her tongue out at her while McGonagall wondered what she had missed.

"Do I want to know?" McGonagall asked raising an eyebrow at the thirteen year old in her lap who merely smiled innocently again.

"Who are your friends, sis?" Arianna asked blinking slightly when she just noticed the rather large group of mix-matched people that had entered the Hall with her older sister.

"Eh. I almost forgot! I managed to accomplish our dream and join Fairy Tail! These are all of my friends and fellow guild mates." Lucy said grinning widely as she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly causing her sister to stare at her wide-eyed!

"EH!? Way to go Lucy-nii! Can I join too? Can I?" Arianna asked jumping off of McGonagall and bouncing around like a hyper active toddler.

"Hold on a sec." Lucy told her sister who froze in place looking at her curiously as the blond turned towards a short old man who was almost half of Ariannas height.

"Hey Master. Can my little sister join Fairy Tail too?" Lucy asked the little old man who was looking at Arianna curiously and grinned widely at her.

"Of course she can! What can you do miss…?" Master Makarov asked looking at Arianna waiting for her to supply the name, sure he had heard Lucy say it a time or two but he wasn't sure what it was exactly.

"I'm Arianna. Arianna Heartfillia-Potter-Black-Lupin-McGonagall. I'm a Celestial Dragon Slayer and was learning Re-equip and Titan Magic before I was kidnapped. Nice to meet you Master!" Arianna said cheerfully as she grinned wide enough for her incredibly sharp teeth to be visibly. All of the Earth Magicals jaws dropped at the fact she had the same last name as a murderer and two professors!

"Don't forget that Aquarius adored you and was teaching you some of her Water Magic while mama had started you on Fire Magic." Lily reminded her sister who blushed sheepishly at forgetting that while everyones jaws dropped at how much magic the thirteen year old was learning.

"I knew there was a reason your Fire and Water spells were so strong!" Flitwick called triumphantly from McGonagall's right hand side.

"I could have told you that if you had asked!" Arianna retorted without missing a beat while the 'Amazon Squad' nodded their agreement since she had told them and didn't really care who knew.

"Okay. I know Heartfillia is our last name and the colorblind old guy said something about a 'Potter' when he took you but what's with all of the last names little sis?" Lucy asked raising a confused eyebrow at her little sister who grinned widely at her.

"Oh. Apparently even though I'm not their real daughter Headmaster Dumbles used some blood he had of Lily and James Potter to blood adopt me as their daughter while Sirius Black is the name of my godfather who was wrongfully imprisoned and made me his magical heir while Lupin is the last name of one of James Potters old friends who also made me his magical heir since he didn't have any kids of his own yet and McGonagall is because Grandma Minnie blood adopted me as her granddaughter when I was eleven. No biggie." Arianna said shrugging her shoulders without a care in the world while everyones jaws dropped again, Sirius Black was wrongfully imprisoned?

"Do you have any proof that Mr. Black was wrongfully imprisoned Ms…what last name do you wish to be called by?" Amelia asked raising an eyebrow at the very powerful teenager who merely shrugged and pulled out a very fat rat from inside of her robe pocket.

"I don't care what you call me…well unless you call me the bitch with the scar on her head or something like that. As for evidence. Grandma Minnie, can you do the animagus revealing spell on the rat in my hand?" Arianna asked jerking the rat by its tail before releasing it when McGonagall shrugged and hit the rat with the spell.

"Hey! That's my rat Scabbers! How'd you get him Potter?" Ron demanded after getting a good look at the rat that was now floating due to McGonagall's spell before he looked shocked when it began to change into the form of Peter Pettigrew.

"I swiped him off of you when you were being an idiot earlier. Say hello to Peter Pettigrew, the guy who's been sleeping in your bed Weasly." Arianna said smirking at the double meaning her words had and causing Ron to flush angrily while a few older students snickered at the double meaning.

"How'd you know it was him?" Remus asked looking at his student and best friends goddaughter curiously.

"I smelled transformation magic on him which meant he changed his body or what it looks like at least, I smelled blood which meant he was a murderer, and I smelt a mixture of stags and flowers which meant he's connected to the Potters." Arianna said tapping her nose with a smirk on her face while many of the Earth Magicals were looking at her in either confusion or shock and the ones from Fiore looked curious.

"Arianna has the sharpest nose you'll ever find. I swear she can smell a fly fart from the other side of Fiore." Lucy said laughing at the look on everyones faces while Arianna poked her tongue out at her sister before laughing when she was tackled by a large shaggy black dog that proceeded to try and lick her happily.

"Down Snuffles! That's gross!" Arianna said pushing the dog off of her as she wiped dog slobber off of her face and hands.

"Change back boy." Arianna said to the dog while everyone was looking at her confused as to why she was talking to the dog she had brought to Hogwarts as a pet.

"If I sit and stay do I get a treat?" Sirius Black asked grinning as he changed from dog to human almost instantly, causing more than a few people to scream and reach for their wands while Arianna knocked a whimpering Pettigrew out with a simple chop to the back of his neck.

"And me capturing the rat like I promised as well as introducing you to my sister and her friends doesn't count as a treat you mangy mutt?" Arianna asked right back as she raised an eyebrow and began to banter with her godfather playfully while everyone had a suddenly shiver run down their backs.

They didn't know why but everyone from Fiore and Earth had the feeling that things will be very chaotic and interesting from now on. Taking a look at the black haired green eyed Mage in training bantering back and forth with the supposed convict everyone knew without a doubt that things were going to be changing quickly now.


	4. More of ErzaArianna goodness Hermione!

**The WaterBearers Daughter**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see past chapter.)**

"Oh yeah. Here are your keys back and you might wanna summon Aquarius soon, she's been getting grumpier and more depressed these last few weeks but boy was she angry when we found your mate!" Lucy said handing the Cancer, Aquarius, and Clock keys to Arianna who cradled them gingerly before her head snapped up at the last word.

"My mate? You know her? You know where she is?" Arianna questioned causing most of Fairy Tail to snicker as Arianna bounced around Lucy excitedly.

"Know her? She's a Fairy Tail Mage and is regarded as the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail…of course she didn't stand a chance against 'overprotective big sister Lucy' and 'overprotective seriously PMSing Aquarius'." Mirajane said snickering at the fact that her friend/former rival had seriously gotten her butt kicked by Lucy and Aquarius.

"Oh shut up Mira. Ouch, these doors are very uncomfortable." Erza said standing and stretching, wincing slightly at the sound of a loud 'pop' coming from her back, as she stood on top of the doors Lucy had punched her through. Arianna looked at the armored Re-Equip Mage wide eyed and frozen in place for a second before blushing and shyly ducking behind the closet Fairy Tail Mage there was besides her sister, this time it turned out to be Cana who was then on the receiving end of a jealous glare by Erza. The look of jealousy on Erzas face at such a shy action done by her younger mate caused all but Cana to be amused and the only reason Cana wasn't amused was because the jealous glare was aimed at her!

"Hey kiddo. You may be Lucy's little sister and the newest member so that'll make you all but Erza and Masters little sister but don't hide behind me! Erza is damn scary when she's not glaring or dangerous let alone when she is!" Cana said trying to get from in front of Arianna who was shyly peeking over Canas shoulder at Erza.

"Aww. Little Arianna is shy around her mate." Daphne cooed teasingly to her friend who glared at her and snapped her fingers once sharply.  
"Aw come on Ari! I was teasing!" Daphne said when she got soaked due to Arianna using her Water Magic on her.

"Well don't! I told you lot earlier to knock it off before I soak you!" Arianna retorted crossing her arms defiantly, and ignoring how shy she had been a moment ago, as she stuck her tongue out at Daphne who stuck her tongue out right back. Pureblood decency and pride be damned, she was messing around with her friends and she was still a kid so she'd damn well act like one.

"Feisty too with the voice and looks of an angel…" Erza said dreamily as she sighed, being content right now just to stare at her mate and not caring about her snickering guild mates. This caused Arianna to 'eep' slightly and hide behind Mirajane, who was promptly unaffected by the jealous glare that was now aimed at her. Erza however was sweating slightly at the protective glares aimed at her by Ariannas friends, most of her teachers, and Lucy.

"Stay away from my granddaughter!" McGonagall nearly screeched to high heaven as she all but flew over the staff table to nearly strangle Erza, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and Hooch holding her back being the only reason she had yet to strangle the armored woman.

"Grandma Minnie! No killing my mate." Arianna whined with a master version of the puppy dog pout aimed full force at the stern Transfiguration teacher, which caused all those who saw it to then be wrapped securely around Ariannas pinky.

"Hahahahaha! Ouch my side! Ten seconds! Ten bloody seconds and she has half the school wrapped around her pinky." Tracy exclaimed as she roared with laughter until her side ached and tears were in her eyes. Hermione didn't bother to smack her for the curse this time since she and the rest of the 'Amazon Squad' were snickering or giggling as well until the puppy dog pout was aimed at _them_. Erza had succumbed to the pout to the point where she had fallen back on her butt with hearts in her eyes and laughter on her lips.

"Oh dear. We have officially lost Erza." Mirajane said giggling behind her hand at her friend/rival who had eyes only for Arianna who was now being fussed over by most of the teachers, her friends, and almost every girl the same age or older than her in the school that had motherly instincts. The other guild members turned to look at their strongest Mage and snickered slightly at the love struck look on her face as she grinned dreamily over at Arianna while Lucy was torn between giggling and scowling.

"Ah! Help! Open Gate of the Water Bearer! Mama Aquarius!" Arianna exclaimed when several love struck boys began trying to tackle her in hugs with loud proclamations of love. Everyone stopped and watched as Aquarius came out of nowhere with her usual entrance and looked around with a scowl on her face until her eyes landed on Arianna, who was buried under a pile of fan boys.

"Mama help!" Arianna shouted causing Aquarius to snap out of her wide eyed shocked stupor and instead go into overprotective raging motherly celestial spirit. The boys screamed in fear and dived under the house tables trembling in terror as Aquarius literally threw the boys off of her beloved adopted daughter and washed any boys that had tried to come closer to Arianna into the walls.

"Stay away from my daughter you lowlife delinquents!" Aquarius yelled as her eyes glowed blue in her maternal rage while Arianna breathed a sigh of relief at being free from the fan boy dog pile before 'eep' ing loudly when one bold or suicidal boy pinched her butt through her robes.

"Bastard!" Arianna screamed as she punched the guy so hard that she broke his jaw and cracked his skull as he was sent flying backwards while most of her friends and family were growling at the boys audacity.

"My mate! Keep your goddamn hands off of her!" Erza screamed looking perfectly happy to Re-equip her Heavens Wheel Armor and unleash all 200 of her swords on the guy but instead she easily scooped Arianna into her arms and held her protectively, making Arianna blush redder than Erzas hair.

"Damnitt! What am I, a defenseless doll?" Arianna yelled when her friends began to yell protectively and that had nothing on what her family was doing…

"Yes now stop cursing so we can be protective over you!" Hermione yelled right back at her which earned her a warning glare and growl from Erza, the bushy haired girl surprising everyone when she glared and growled right back.

"You may be her mate but I and the others of our group are her friends. You aren't gonna scare us…but we on the other hand are gonna damn well make something clear right now. You hurt our friend and honorary sister and you'd be begging for death before I even finished the first spell." Hermione said standing toe to toe against Erza with a dangerously protective look on her face as she glared at the much older and much stronger girl. She didn't even have to glance behind her to know that the rest of the 'Amazon Squad' was standing behind her with their arms crossed as they glared at Erza protectively.

"And trust me on this. Arianna is the first friend I've ever had so I'll damn well be the first one to destroy you physically and mentally if you hurt her even once on accident." Hermione hissed her voice dangerous and low and causing those that she weren't friends with to shiver in fear of her while the ones that were her friends were looking at her wide eyed.

"Hermione Granger just cursed…" Daphne muttered staring at the bushy haired girl in wide eyed shock and horror with their friends not far behind.

"Holy shit the world is ending." Arianna said blandly as she stared at her friend in wide eyed shock as well, hardly even noticing any more that she was in her older mates' arms and the scarlet haired woman was all but cuddling her.


	5. everythings okay! Fight and Magic

**The WaterBearers Daughter**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see past chapter.)**

"Arianna stop cursing. You're supposed to be quiet and let me threaten your mate remember?" Hermione whined at her friend black haired green eyed friend while the rest of the 'Amazon Squad' was snickering at what said green eyed girl had said.

"And you're supposed to be the bookworm and teachers pet and yet you just cursed…twice!" Arianna retorted right back which caused the teachers and the rest of the 'Amazon Squad' to snort in amusement.

"Stop poking logic shaped holes in my argument!" Hermione whined to her friend who snorted at this while the rest of the 'Amazon Squad' were snickering their hearts out.

"Well you always said that more witches and wizards need logic since most of them don't have an ounce of it." Arianna retorted while Erza was now cuddling her like one would a teddy bear.

"Yes but you have more logic than everyone in this castle combined so you don't need any more." Hermione retorted while the two began another of their verbal spars.

"I don't have more logic; I'm just using what logic I already have." Arianna retorted poking her tongue out at Hermione who let out a frustrated scream at this while the 'Amazon Squad' was full blown laughing by now.

"Just give up! Arianna was able to win arguments with our father back when she was only six years old. You won't win." Lucy said laughing as she attentively watched the verbal spar between the two while several of the other adults at the door way seemed to suddenly come back to their senses.

"Who are all of you?" Amelia Bones asked walking over to her niece and placing a protective hand on her shoulder as she eyed the other people warily.

"We're most of the Fairy Tail guild of Fiore. I'm Arianna's older sister Lucy Heartfillia the Celestial Mage. Nice to meet you." Lucy said smiling as she realized that they hadn't introduced themselves yet and decided to start off.

"The name's Natsu Dragneel. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer Mage and one of Lucy's teammates." Natsu introduced himself when Lucy had elbowed him roughly in the side.

"The name's Gray Fullbuster. I'm an Ice-Make Mage and another of Lucy's teammates." Gray said introducing himself and not seeming to notice that he had subconsciously stripped down to his underwear again.

"Oi popsicle! Put your cloths back on there are squirts present!" Natsu yelled at his friend/rival.

"Crap! When'd that happen?" Gray asked blinking as he looked down and just realized he was in his underwear, which had earned him some sighs of exasperation from the Fairy Tail Mages.

"Just after Lucy-san had punched Erza-san through the doors Gray-sama. Here you go." A blue haired woman said smiling as she blushed and handed Gray his cloths.

"Thanks Juvia…wait why did you have my clothes?" Gray asked smiling at the blushing Rain Woman as he took his cloths back and slipped them on, stopping suddenly when he asked why she had his cloths.

"Juvia knew Gray-sama would wish to put his clothes back on when he learned what he had done so Juvia kept them safe for Gray-sama." Juvia said causing all the Fairy Tail mages to sigh and shake their heads in exasperation since everyone knew that Juvia worshiped the ground beneath Grays feet.

"Oh thanks Juvia. Erza? You're the last of our Team to introduce themselves." Gray said nodding to the Rain Woman who looked ready to faint in happiness while Erza stopped cuddling Arianna suddenly when she realized she hadn't introduce herself.

"The name is Erza Scarlett. I am the Re-Equip Mage of Fairy Tail and the last of Lucy's teammates and Arianna-chans mate. Anyone mess with my mate will be eliminated…painfully." Erza said growling the last part as she glared at the boy that had pinched Ariannas butt and causing him to gulp in terror while Arianna sighed as she gave up on convincing anyone she could take care of herself.

"Screw it. I'm never gonna be able to convince anyone I can take care of myself am I?" Arianna asked throwing her hands up in exasperation while not seeming to notice Erzas arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"No." Was the resounding reply from the 'Amazon Squad', the teachers that liked Arianna, Aquarius and even Lucy.

"Just give up baby sis. It's our job to be overprotective and kick the butts of anyone that tries anything with you." Lucy said patting the top of her sisters head fondly after giving Erza a warning look so that the scarlet haired woman didn't growl at her possessively.

"Oh don't worry Arianna-san. You aren't the only one. The little sisters or brothers of one Fairy Tail mage are the little brother or sister of all Fairy Tail mages older than he and/or she. But you are the youngest so that means that you now have a lot of overprotective older brothers and sisters now." Mirajane said smiling as she explained this to Arianna who groaned in playful horror.

"Yes! Finally me and Romeo and Lisanna-chan aren't the youngest!" Wendy exclaimed happily as she whooped at this while a white haired teen with blue eyes grinned as well.

"Happy to be of service." Arianna said with her eyebrow twitching.

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to not introduce myself. I'm Mirajane Strauss but most people just call me Mira. I use Take-Over Magic and am Elfman and Lisannas older sister." Mirajane said smiling at Arianna as she realized that she had yet to formally introduce herself.

"Hi! I'm Lisanna Strauss. I'm Mira-nee and Elfman-nii's younger sister and another of the 'Take Over Siblings' I use Take Over magic as well." Lisanna said grinning at Arianna happily.

"I'm the ever manly Elfman Strauss! The middle child and last member of the Take Over Siblings who also uses Take Over Magic but a real man talks with his fists!" Elfman boomed out suddenly from behind Erza and Arianna which caused Arianna to 'eep' and hit him on reflex, shocking most of her classmates when she sent him flying into the wall behind the teachers table.

"Sorry!" Arianna apologized while the whole guild laughed since Elfman was often sent flying whenever he startled someone…or whenever he interrupted one of Natsu and Grays fights.

"Oh don't worry about Elfman. He's used to it whenever he startles someone…or gets in between one of Natsu and Grays fights. The name's Cana Alberona. The best drinker in Fairy Tail and a Card Mage. What's your favorite colors kiddo?" Cana said smirking slightly as she ignored the fact that Elfman had been sent flying by a small slip of a thirteen year old.

"Dark red and dark purple why?" Arianna asked blinking as she answered the seemingly random question.

"Here. Have a card." Cana said throwing a card with a simple color glitter spell on it at Arianna who caught it between two fingers easily and looked at it curiously.

"Cool! Thanks! Can you teach me how to do that?" Arianna asked looking between Cana and the color changing glitter card with wide eyes while the card suddenly exploded in a shower of dark red and purple glitter which coated Erza and Arianna.

"Sure Gaki. I'll try ta teach ya a bit of Card Magic." Cana said smirking as she decided to humor the teen who was giggling when some of the falling glitter tickled her nose.

"Hiya! I'm Master Makarov the Master of the Fairy Tail guild and I know many magics but mainly use Titan Magic." Makarov said grinning as he raised a hand in greeting the young mage in training.

"Cool! Does that mean you can help me with some of the Titan Magic I was learning? I can't seem to ever get my fist to enlarge without enlarging anything else." Arianna asked with wide hopeful eyes while Makarov just couldn't say no to the look he was being given by her.

"Of course. I'll even help finish your standard Titan Magic training but then you'll have to figure the rest out yourself." Makarov said grinning even wider at the girl who grinned just as widely and thanked him.

"Hello. Juvia is Juvia. Juvia is a Rain Woman and can help you advance your Water Magic training should you need it." Juvia said smiling as she bowed slightly to Arianna who blushed and thanked her. Needless to say after about twenty minutes of everyone introducing themselves and Mirajane, Laxus, Gray, Levi, Gajeel, and Erza promising to help her with her Magical training Arianna was happy with her new extended family while her friends were happy for her but seemed a little depressed that she was leaving them in the dust so quickly.

"Nice to meet you all you already know my name and most of the magic I was training in but I'm also training in generic holder magic and I've already mastered Copy Copy Magic." Arianna said grinning widely before a thought suddenly struck her before anyone could asked what 'Copy Copy Magic' was.

"Ano. Master Makarov? Can my friends join Fairy Tail too? They have magic but it's more of a general holder type magic than a specialized magic…" Arianna said getting back into the habit of using a few Japanese words here or there like she had done when she lived with Lucy.

"Well of course they can! The more the merrier I always say. Let's all get together somewhere where you all can get your stamps and we can have the welcome to the guild party I know your guild mates are waiting on." Makarov said grinning again while Ariannas friends were looking at her shocked and happily.

"Excuse me but as the headmaster of this school I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you all to please leave the school grounds and stay away from my students." Dumbledore said as politely as he could while he was inwardly grinding his teeth, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Fuck off old goat." Arianna said cheerfully and as if she hadn't just told her headmaster to fuck off. This earned her startled gasps from all of the other Hogwarts students while the Fairy Tail members were either shocked at her language, the fact she said that to her headmaster, or were laughing.

"Hahaha! You'll fit in just fine gaki! I like you already Imouto-chan." Cana said grinning as she laughed, having always wanted a younger sister of her own and since Arianna had told them straight up that she didn't mind being viewed as their little sister the brown haired woman was not going to pass this opportunity up at all.

"Oi! Ari-Imouto! Before we start the party fight me!" Natsu demanded also calling the black haired teen 'Imouto' since he never had a sibling before and now he had a younger sister!

"You're on Natsu-nii!" Arianna said grinning wide enough to show her sharp canines as her eyes gleamed at the thought of a fight.


	6. Ariannas outfit and powers Party!

**The WaterBearers Daughter**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see past chapter.)**

Everyone gathered outside in the Quidditch stands while Natsu and Arianna stood across from each other on the ground of the Quidditch pitch. Well Natsu stood there to be more specific Arianna had said something about changing into her fighting cloths and vanished into the girls' locker room with Mirajane, Cana, Lucy and the 'Amazon Squad'. Erza had tried to follow but was threatened with Mirajanes 'Satan Soul' so she was forced to stay outside and wait for her younger mate to come back out.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TATTOOS!?" Lucy screamed loudly causing everyone to start in shock and stare at the door the girls had disappeared behind a few minutes ago. Erza was wide eyed, as was everyone else, and looked about ready to drool at the thought of her younger mate having tattoos that she had yet to see.

"Holy hell. ERZA YOU ARE ONE LUCKY WOMAN!" Mira yelled out the door causing everyone to look wide eyed, especially the Fairy Tail group who knew the people that flirted with Mira daily and never got that reaction. By now it was taking Master Makarov growing his hand larger than normal to hold Erza back from going to try and peek on her mate.

"DAMNITT ARIANNA! STOP LOOKING SO BEAUTIFUL WE CAN'T PROTECT YOU FROM PERVERTS _THAT_ MUCH!" Daphne was heard yelling at her friend while Makarov was now hard pressed to hold Erza back since the scarlet haired Mage really wanted to see her mate now.

"STOP YELLING DAMNITT! I'M RIGHT GODDAMN HERE!" Arianna screamed at her friends who must have apologized quietly since there was no more yelling heard for a while. The door opened suddenly and the other girls walked out except for Lucy and Arianna, everyone had noticed immediately that most of the girls were blushing deeply.

"You are one damn lucky woman." Mirajane said as she and Cana walked right up to Erza, Cana nodding her head in agreement with a dreamy look on her face. Lucy was finally shoved out of the way by an irate Arianna and everyone had to blink for a moment before they realized that the young woman in front of them was indeed Arianna.

Arianna was wearing a scarlet red bikini bottom with a blood red belt that had black gems and a skull on it around her waist while her top was a dark red bikini top with a small deep red shirt with black lining on the sides but not covering anything. Ariannas short black hair was brushed neatly to one side so that it covered one of her brilliant green eyes while she was wearing black lipstick and nail polish and a pair of black sunglasses as well. There was a black choker with silver studs and spikes around her neck and a pair of blood red combat boots on her feet and there were several black tattoos on her body that stood out against her lightly tanned skin. There were three Chinese dragons, one on her stomach another on her upper right thigh and the last on her lower left forearm, a gothic style cross on her right shoulder and a pair of gothic wings, which were really small dragons with large wings, on her collar bone one over each breast. She had a small pouch strapped to her right leg, just under her knee, a sheathed sword across her back, and a curled up whip on her left hip. All in all she was very sexy for a very well developed thirteen year old. All in all she was very dangerous looking.

"Ready to fight Natsu-nii?" Arianna asked smirking at the gapping pink haired boy that nodded dumbly while many wolf whistles and cat calls rung out from the stands, no whistle louder than Erzas.

"Hmm? Don't worry. I'll only use hand to hand combat and my magic on you instead of my weapons." Arianna said smiling widely when she noticed Natsu look at her three weapons curiously and earning a nod from the pink haired boy.

"Ready?" Madam Hooch asked the two as she sat with the Fairy Tail guild speaking into a magical microphone.

"Always!" Natsu called grinning eagerly as he almost literally began bouncing in place in excitement.

"You know it Aunty 'Ro!" Arianna called up to the hawk eyed woman who rolled her eyes fondly at Ariannas 'nickname' for her.

"Fight!" Hooch yelled into the microphone causing the two Mages in the arena to grin at each other and tense. Well Natsu tensed as Arianna brought a hand to her face and…began to inspect her nails?

"Hmm. I probably should have gone with the red or silver nail polish instead of black." Arianna said completely ignoring Natsu it seemed as she looked her nails over, which caused massive face-planting among the gathered audience.

"Hey! Are you completely ignoring me?!" Natsu yelled at Arianna with tick marks decorating his face causing Arianna to around with an eyebrow raised.

"Huh. Thought I heard a chiwawa barking…must be my imagination." Arianna said causing more than a few people to snicker at this while Natsu was enraged.

"Take this! Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu said slamming his hands together and unleashing a massive fire attack at Arianna who never stopped inspecting the nails on her left hand even as she raised her right hand almost boredly. Everyone yelled and gasped in shock when the attack hit her dead on causing a raging inferno around her and obscuring her from view.

"Mmm. These are some tasty flames." Arianna said as the fire died down some to show that she was literally eating the fire much like Natsu normally would.

"H-how?" Natsu asked staring at the black haired girl wide eyed since only another Fire Dragon Slayer should be able to do that!

"What part of Celestial Dragon Slayer didn't you understand? Don't you know? Celestial Dragons are the strongest kind of dragons since they aren't limited to merely one element like most dragons are. They have access to all the elements." Arianna said with her black painted lips curled into a smirk at the look of shock on her opponents face as she finished eating all the fire he had sent at her.

"Thanks for the meal, I had been getting a little hungry since you guys interrupted my breakfast. My turn now." Arianna said her smirk widening into an insane grin as her sunglasses slipped down a little bit to show her glowing green eyes.

"Celestial Dragons Might Unlock: Gravity Pressure!" Arianna said smirking as showed off one of the moves she had come up with herself when she was about nine or ten. Arianna pointed at Natsu and grinned as her glasses slipped down her nose a little further so that he could see the top of her glowing red irises amongst the neon green.

"Gravity Slam!" Arianna called out with her outstretched finger glowing black as the air around Natsu turned a dark grey as he was lifted into the air against his will before being roughly slammed into the ground face first. The more observant or those that had been focused on Arianna noticed that when she lifted her finger Natsu rose into the air but when she yanked it down roughly Natsu was yanked down roughly as well.

"Yield Natsu-nii. I control the very gravity around you right now and you can't get up unless I let you up." Arianna said as she didn't move from her spot on her side of the field, which was burned badly by the flames Natsu had shot at her, while the pink haired boy tried to get up without any success.

"F-fine. I give up." Natsu reluctantly said after he tried to get up for five full minutes, with no success at all.

"Winner Arianna-hime!" Cana called out over the microphone since Hooch was too shocked to do so.

"Since when was I a princess?" Arianna asked tilting her head in confusion as she pushed her glasses back up her nose to hide her eyes as the glow began to die down a little.

"You're one of the newest and youngest Fairy Tail members and you are the official baby sister of all but Master Makarov and Erza so that makes you Fairy Tails princess." Cana explained easily and with a shrug of her shoulders while Arianna shrugged back before a flash of Weasly Red caught her attention as she jumped up to the stands.

"Oi! Fred-nii George-nii! Time to go raid the kitchens for the party!" Arianna called to two of the three Weasly children she actually got along with as she landed on the edge of the stands in a crouch in front of them.


	7. party, mingling, brawls and dragons,

**The WaterBearers Daughter**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see past chapter.)**

"Why do I have the feeling I should stop this now?" McGonagall, having been picked as the teacher chaperone by the students, asked looking at Mirajane curiously as the white haired woman handed her a glass of water.

"That's probably why." Mirajane said never losing her smile even an inch, hell it seemed to get bigger!, as Fred, George, and Arianna brought in loads of food and drinks for everyone with the help of several house-elves. One of said house elves was dressed differently from the others and seemed to almost be attached to Arianna by the hip.

"Besides. Every time there's a party or celebration at Fairy Tail it always ends in a party brawl which is the best kind." Mirajane finished while McGonagall merely gave her a 'look' while Lucy and Arianna summoned out their Celestial Spirits to join the party, almost all of whom instantly began to either party or fuss over the younger Heartfillia sibling.

McGonagall said nothing as she looked over the party and its occupants. There were some other adults in one corner watching over the students and chatting quietly as they sipped some wine or water. There were about ten of the more civil Slytherins mixed in amongst the other houses and getting to know their peers more. George and Fred were showing off their new Fairy Tail stamps, which were on their left and right shoulders respectively, to some girls from Hufflepuff that were swooning over them. The people from Fairy Tail were mixed in among the students and were distinguishable not only by their cloths but also because they were partying harder. The Spirits were fussing over Arianna or socializing with some other people. And the Ravenclaws were asking the Fairy Tail wizards plenty of questions while the Gryffindors were partying almost as hard as the Fairy Tail gang was.

"Put your shirt back on Gray!" Natsu yelled from across the Room of Requirement that the 'Amazon Squad' had led the group too. How those girls knew this room was a mystery and judging by the grin on Arianna's face when someone had asked, they didn't want to know.

"Make me hothead!" Gray shouted back after freaking out for a second before hearing Natsu snickering at him.

"I will you overgrown ice-cube." Natsu said barreling across the room and meeting Gray in the middle with a glare on his face.

"Gray put on your cloths." Erza said calmly from her place beside Arianna, ever since the fight between Arianna and Natsu the scarlet haired mage had never been far from Arianna's side. Gray began freaking out and looking for again his cloths while Natsu, and quite a few Hogwarts boys, snickered at how scared Gray was of Erza. Not that anyone could blame him; Erza was damn scary when she wanted to be.

"Hey! You wanna attack me fight me from the front like a man!" Elfman yelled when Gray threw a beer glass ("Where did those come from?" McGonagall asked bewildered as she had not noticed anyone sneaking alcohol into the party while off to the side Cana was whistling innocently as she sipped her beer.) at Natsu who had ducked it. Elfman looked around and, noticing the laughing Natsu, launched a punch at the pink haired dragon slayer. One thing led to another and next thing you know all but a few of the Fairy Tail mages were brawling while the Hogwarts students, besides Fred, George, and the 'Amazon Squad', were watching in shock and fascination.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Rolanda Hooch, who had been roped into liberating food from the kitchens by Arianna, asked watching with an eyebrow raised as Gray and Natsu sent Elfman flying into a wall over everyones heads.

"No, they're always like this. Besides not only is it fun but it's our way of showing we care." Mirajane explained handing the hawk eyed woman a glass of spiked tea, having noticed the longing glances the white haired witch sent the beer bottles.

"Huh?" Hooch asked inelegantly while her eyes light up as she sipped the tea and noticed a small wink Mirajane sent her.

"The guild members go on dangerous missions almost all the time and there's always a chance of encountering a monster or two, most times more than two actually. In order to keep anyone from getting killed by the monster our guild always has brawls like this breaking out. By brawling with one another like this everyone improves their skills which give them a fighting chance at the least. Like I said. It's our guilds way of showing we care." Mirajane said never losing her smile as she gazed at all the Fairy Tail wizards brawling without a care in the world.

"Master Makarov always stops it before it goes too far though so you don't have to worry. Enjoy the party." Mirajane said before twirling off to hand Cana another bottle of beer.

"Eh? So fighting is the guilds way of bonding huh? Count me in!" Arianna exclaimed grinning as she had heard Miras explanation and ran to join the brawling going on, the 'Amazon Squad' and Fred and George behind her almost immediately.

"But!" Erza began to try and stop her mate before Lucy stopped her.

"Let Arianna have her fun. Even when we were little before her kidnapping she always had fun when getting into brawls with older kids that would pick on us. I doubt she had a good brawl like this were no one's feelings get hurt ever since her kidnapping so just let her have fun." Lucy said smiling as she watched her sister punch Loki, who had joined the fray in annoyance when a cup had hit him, in the stomach which caused him to double over dry heaving.

"Oh come on! You all got knocked out of the fight already? I'll have to up your training for sure." Arianna yelled to the four panting 'Amazons' a few minutes later. Out of the eight girls that joined the fray only four remained in it. One was Luna, who merely danced around everyones attacks and would only occasionally lash out with a swift kick or punch. Another was Hermione, who had been picked on horribly before Hogwarts and occasionally had to fight back and so was a little bit experienced in brawls like this. The third was Arianna herself and the final one was Susan, who had been trained in physical fitness from a young age by her aunt and a few Aurors and thus actually stood a small chance against the Fairy Tail guys. Fred and George were still in the fray as well but were beginning to show signs of tiring as they stood back to back and squared off against whoever was around.

"Okay now I'm getting annoyed." Cana said when one of the guys bumped into her and almost made her spill her beer.

"Time to knock it off you idiots!" Cana said holding up a card as a rune circle began to appear around it while the Hogwarts kids looked interested, were they finally about to see what these foreigners were capable of?

"Now I'm getting mad." Gray said preparing to use his ice magic while Natsu powered up his fire magic and even Arianna began to glow slightly with the celestial magic.

"That's enough!" A three story high man yelled down at the brawling people and knocking more than a few kids and adults off of their feet as he stomped one of his feet in order to stop the fighting before it escalated too far.

"Oh. Hi there Master! I thought you were still dancing on the bar." Mirajane said waving up at the three story high Makarov while everyone that didn't know about Titan Magic and what it could do felt their jaws drop and their eyes widen. This humongous monster was the same jolly little guy they had seen earlier? This is where Makarov shrinks down and gives everyone a small speech while holding up some papers he had received from the council before they left.

"To hell with the Magic Council cause that's why Fairy Tails number one!" Makarov said lighting the complaints on fire and tossing them into the air, where Natsu jumped up and gobbled them down as if he were a dog. All the Fairy Tail members held up their fingers and cheered while the teachers jaws dropped, the guild master basically said that the government could go to hell in front of his subordinates!

"Haha. If you're shocked at that remind me to tell you about the time Master Makarov flipped off one of the Council Members." Mirajane said laughing at the look on the teachers faces as she refilled the empty cups and then just sauntered away happily.

"Parties, violence, and telling the Magical Council of Fiore to go to hell huh?" Arianna asked loudly which caused everyone to fall silent and look at the stone faced teen who was looking around at all of them curiously. The Fairy Tail members nodded, a few of them gulping slightly since they thought she might not like that idea, which caused Arianna to throw her head back laughing.

"I LOVE THIS GUILD!" Arianna exclaimed laughing and causing her friends to laugh as well while the guild members sighed in relief and grinned at her and one another.

"I bet. You always did love violence, parties, and breaking rules when we were kids Ari-chan." Lucy said grinning widely at what her little sister had said and causing said sister to grin right back at her.

"Course I did! My dragon trainer being who she was could you blame me?" Arianna asked catching everyones attention again while Lucy shook her head in amusement, Ariannas dragon trainer had not only been one of the most powerful dragons but also one of the most mischievous and rule breaking ones.

"Who was your dragon trainer?" Natsu asked grinning as well as he suddenly appeared next to Arianna, which really freaked out the other Hogwarts kids.

"Hmm? Her name was…Celectianna I believe she said." Arianna said causing all of the celestials spirits to gape at her while those who knew about the dragons gaped as well.

"Bu-But Celectianna-sama is the queen of Celestial Spirits and one of the most powerful Dragons there is!" Virgo said with wide eyed shock as she stared at her 'princesses' little sister.


	8. sleeping, pranks, kidnaps, and pissed

**The WaterBearers Daughter**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see past chapter.)**

"Really? Huh. I didn't know that. All I know is that she loved me almost as much as Mama Aquarius does and taught me a lot of magic and pranks." Arianna said shrugging this off easily as she grabbed a bottle of Butter Beer and chugged it down.

"Huh. That would explain how you managed to turn our whole mansion pink that one time…" Lucy trailed off with a slight giggle as she remembered how angry her dad had been that time while their mom had laughed her heart out.

"Great now I have a pranking buddy!" Natsu said grinning as he threw a brotherly arm around Ariannas shoulders and caused the black haired Heartfillia to giggle slightly.

"Oh lord. Natsu and Arianna combined is enough to destroy Fairy Tail with pranks alone." Lily groaned causing the other Fairy Tail members to groan as well while the two pranksters merely grinned widely at each other.

"Add in the Weasly twins and Uncle Snuffles…Ohh! Natsu-nii we gotta start planning how we're going to do this! We can totally kick butt and take over the castle with pranks if we work together." Arianna said her eyes widening as well as her grin which caused the three mentioned males to grin as well while all others paled. Before anything else could be said though Arianna was leaning on Natsu fast asleep and causing the Fairy Tail gang to freak out.

"Don't worry. She suffers from narcolepsy so she falls asleep like this all the time. She'll wake up in a few minutes." Susan said laughing at how all the Fairy Tail people were wondering what had been wrong with the black haired mage. Sure enough Arianna woke right back up a few minutes later and acted as if she had never fallen asleep, much to the Hogwarts groups amusement.

"I'm gonna head to bed. I used up more energy than I thought on that Gravity spell." Arianna said with a yawn ten minutes later as she headed towards the door and walked out while everyone called their goodnights to her and continued to party. Arianna was walking down the hallway towards the Gryffindor common room whistling a random tune in her head when she felt something coming at her from behind. Arianna dived to the floor on reflex more than anything else and watched as the stunner impacted the wall behind her.

"Expelliarmus." Arianna exclaimed pulling her wand and aiming it over her shoulder as she jumped back to her feet and took off down the hallway with someone in hot pursuit. From the footsteps Arianna could tell that it was only one person and the black haired mage wondered who would attack her from behind like this.

"Duh. It's me so who wouldn't." Arianna muttered to herself as she rolled her eyes heavenward at that thought. Honestly why did people always try to curse/jinx/hex/kill her from behind? Couldn't they attack from the front at least once or was that too much to ask?

"Jeez. I'd like to at least get a look or glance at who is attacking me this time." Arianna muttered to herself furiously as she continued to send stunners and disarming spells over her shoulder at her mystery attacker.

"Hmm. Based on the footsteps the persons a male at the least and maybe a year or two older than me." Arianna said as she listened more closely to the person following her and whispering spells so that she couldn't hear them clearly or identify the person based on their voice.

"Ah Ms. Potter. I was just about to go looking for you." Dumbledore said smiling falsely at the thirteen year old as she skidded around a corner in front of him and nearly ran right into him.

"No time Professor! I'm a little busy being chased down and attacked from behind." Arianna called to her Headmaster but felt her eyes widen slightly in shock before blackness claimed her just as she had ran past the old man who was smirking at her. The only thing Arianna could think before darkness claimed her was about how she hoped Luna had one of her visions and found her before something bad happened…again.

**Meanwhile at the party.**

Luna had gone stock still and her eyes glazed over as she looked at nothing while Cana was dealing out some cards. Luna came back to her senses and cursed at the same time Cana did.

"Something bad's about to happen!" Cana called out to her guild mates after reading the fortune among her tarot cards while Luna cursed even more vividly at this. Everyone stared at Luna in shock since most of her curses were quite a few inventive ones she had picked up from hanging around Arianna too much.

"Ariannas in trouble!" Luna called out to her group as she finished cursing, which caused them all to curse. They all knew that Luna was a true seer and that if she said Arianna was in trouble then damnitt Arianna was in trouble.

"Who am I killing?" Erza demanded standing up immediately upon hearing that her mate was in trouble.

"Don't know. Couldn't get a clear view of her attackers cause it was too fuzzy since she was running. She was attacked a few corridors down on her way to the dorm from behind and ran for it. She got hit by one though and was knocked out." Luna briefly explained as the Fairy Tail mages nodded and turned to Cana who was studying her cards extensively.

"All I got is something about 'cold' 'dark' 'trouble' and 'torture'. It's no doubt about Arianna though. We don't find her soon and something bad will definitely happen to her." Cana said almost instantly once she saw her guild mates looks.

"Alright. Professor McGonagall. You and the other teachers stay here and guard these students while me and the rest of Fairy Tail searches the castle for Arianna-chan." Erza said glaring and not giving any one time or reason to disagree with her or go against her.

"Me and the rest of Team Natsu will search the dungeons. The rest of you will divide into your usual teams and search different areas; no one is to go alone. If you Celestial Spirits can help us search that'd be great." Erza said taking control of the large group that all nodded seriously, this was no time for arguing or fighting since one of their new recruits had been kidnapped and was in trouble.

"Whoever finds Arianna-chan make sure she is safe and secure first then alert the rest of us. If you can beat the bastard that took her to a bloody pulp too, that'd be great cause if you don't I will." Erza said glaring at nothing and no one in particular before she and the rest of Team Natsu took off towards the dungeons with the other guild members covering different areas. One thing was certain. If Erza got her hands on the bastards that took her mate someone was going to die and it wouldn't be her.

**Somewhere below the school.**

It was five minutes later when Ariannas eyes snapped open and the girl looked around her moldy and dank cell sharply.

"Oh hell. How do I get myself into these messes?" Arianna asked herself as she noticed her hands and feet shackled to the wall. Ariannas attention was quickly distracted when the old wooden door to the cell began to creek open to admit….

**(To be continued)**


	9. Dumbles and piss off

**The WaterBearers Daughter**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see past chapter.)**

_Previously: _

"_Oh hell. How do I get myself into these messes?" Arianna asked herself as she noticed her hands and feet shackled to the wall. Ariannas attention was quickly distracted when the old wooden door to the cell began to creek open to admit…_.

_And now on with the story!_

"No seriously. How the hell do I get myself into these messes?" Arianna asked raising an eyebrow at her capturers.

"By being a plan ruining little brat. Now stop struggling and be a good submissive little girl." Dumbledore said mockingly to her and causing her to glare and spit at him which caused his two student 'helpers' to cringe back slightly.

"Go fuck a goat." Arianna spat at Dumbledore who wiped the spit from his face and backhanded Arianna in the mouth.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Arianna asked raising an eyebrow as she spit out a little bit of blood from her split lip. This caused Dumbledore to backhand her again around the mouth.

"My sister and her friends will find me you know that right? If my sister and her spirits don't kill you then you can bet your wrinkly old ass that my mate will." Arianna said smirking at him as she stretched out her magical aura.

"I'm not scared of some weak little girl." Dumbledore sneered drawing his wand and throwing a blue spell that Arianna couldn't be bothered to identify right off hand at the chained up girl. Arianna merely smirked as the spell flew at her mouth and she literally swallowed it.

"See. The best thing about being a Celestial Dragon Slayer is the fact that I can eat all types of magic. Here have a taste." Arianna smirked as she spat the magic back out in small pebble sized pieces and they smacked the three males in the face repeatedly. Dumbledore growled slightly as he wiped the excess spit and magic from his face and glared even harder at Arianna while his two 'helpers' seem to have gotten scared of her being able to eat their magic and ran from the room. Considering they were both bigoted purebloods they probably thought that she'd eat all of their magic and turn them into Squibs or Muggles, and both of them would rather die before they let that happen.

"Man what's with the pansies? I thought you'd actually have someone competent on your side, seems I was wrong on that part." Arianna said smirking at the retreating boys backs when she saw them run like cowards at a small demonstration of her skills. What a bunch of weaklings.

"You'll regret that." Dumbledore growled as another, hidden, door swung open to admit Ron Weasley who was glaring at Arianna in lust and anger.

"Oh great. It's the Amazing Captain Idiot! What's next? A trapdoor opening to reveal some poisonous spiders all ready to devour me if I don't conform or bend to your will?" Arianna asked rolling her eyes and smirking in her mind. Hell if they were going to try and hold her captive then she'd certainly get some fun out of it. Who knows? She might even drive them insane, well more insane than they are now at least. Honestly. They met her sister, her sisters friends, and her mate and they expected to get away with kidnapping her and holding her captive? Were all Earth Magicals besides her friends idiots?

"Do you understand now?" Dumbledore asked breaking Arianna from her musings while the girl blinked up at him for a minute.

"Sorry I tend to tune out anything that's either A) completely stupid, B) completely useless, C) complete bullshit, and/or D) all of the above. Guess which one yours was?" Arianna said blinking at Dumbledore and Ron who were glaring at her again causing her to merely smirk at them, glad that she was pissing them both off big time and with so little effort as well.

"You'd do well to listen to your betters little girl." Dumbledore said after he had slapped her around the mouth again, causing her to spit a glob of blood into his face which had earned her another slap.

"Betters? What betters? All I see is an old manipulative goat fucker and a desperate little mama's boy with hygiene issues. I'll let you know if I see anyone that could be one of my 'betters' though." Arianna said pretending to look around the dank room and smirking again at how pissed off the two were getting. They didn't have her sharp ears so they couldn't hear the distinctive metallic footsteps coming down the hallway towards them as well as other, softer, footsteps.

"So what are you idiots going to try to do that you know is either A) illegal, B) immoral, C) going to kill me or someone else, or D) all of the above?" Arianna asked biding her time until the Calvary could arrive.

"On second thought I don't need or want to know since it involves me in some way. Besides, I won't be here long so why bother?" Arianna added as an afterthought as she shrugged her shoulders and began wiggling her wrists slightly to see how loose the manacles were.

"What do you mean you won't be here long? They won't know you're missing for a few hours still and by the time they find us in this room we'll be long gone and you'll be a mindless drone." Ron bragged as he grinned lecherously down at Arianna who merely gave him a deadpanned look.

"You both are idiots, plain and simple. Honestly, Luna acts strange for a reason you morons. She didn't want anyone to know that she was a True Seer without her or one of her trusted friends telling them. She would've seen me being attacked and what you're planning to do to me a few seconds after I was knocked out. Not to mention one of Nee-chans friends can use her Card Magic to glimpse the future of anyone she's met so far, including me. You honestly don't think that Nee-chan, her friends, her spirits, and the other teachers aren't combing the castle for me this very minute? Give it five seconds and I'm willing to bet that the door will be knocked clean off its hinges by a very pissed off magical." Arianna said smirking as Dumbledore and Ron paled and looked shocked at this knowledge. Not two seconds after Arianna had finished talking was the wooden door knocked clean off its hinges to admit a sight that filled Ron and Dumbledore's nightmares for years to come.

In the doorway was a severely pissed off Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and McGonagall all with their magic almost pouring off of them in waves due to their rage.

"You two are so screwed and not in a good way either." Arianna commented idly with an unholy grin on her face. The newly arrived Magicals took one glimpse at Ariannas bruised and bloodied face and their rage and magic skyrocketed.

**(To be continued)**


	10. found her and gay?

**The WaterBearers Daughter**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see past chapter.)**

_Previously: _

"_You both are idiots, plain and simple. Honestly, Luna acts strange for a reason you morons. She didn't want anyone to know that she was a True Seer without her or one of her trusted friends telling them. She would've seen me being attacked and what you're planning to do to me a few seconds after I was knocked out. Not to mention one of Nee-chans friends can use her Card Magic to glimpse the future of anyone she's met so far, including me. You honestly don't think that Nee-chan, her friends, her spirits, and the other teachers aren't combing the castle for me this very minute? Give it five seconds and I'm willing to bet that the door will be knocked clean off its hinges by a very pissed off magical." Arianna said smirking as Dumbledore and Ron paled and looked shocked at this knowledge. Not two seconds after Arianna had finished talking was the wooden door knocked clean off its hinges to admit a sight that filled Ron and Dumbledore's nightmares for years to come. _

_In the doorway was a severely pissed off Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and McGonagall all with their magic almost pouring off of them in waves due to their rage._

"_You two are so screwed and not in a good way either." Arianna commented idly with an unholy grin on her face. The newly arrived Magicals took one glimpse at Ariannas bruised and bloodied face and their rage and magic skyrocketed._

_And now on with the story!_

**(To be continued)**

"You hurt Arianna." McGonagall whispered her whole body shaking in rage at the bruises and blood adorning her granddaughters face. This seemed to be the signal for everything to go to hell in a hand basket. Erza ran to her younger mate and cut the chains cleanly in half before easily lifting the bloodied girl, who blushed lightly at being in her mates arms. The others, well lets just say that they'll be sending two more patients to Saint Mungos shortly.

"I'm taking Arianna-chan to the medical wing! Leave a piece of them for me!" Erza called over her shoulder, earning a few calls of acknowledgement before McGonagall broke away from turning Dumbledore into a goat.

"You don't know where the medical wing is so I'll be showing you the way." McGonagall told Erza with a no nonsense voice that would later have Natsu wondering if McGonagall and Erza were somehow related.

"Fine but don't hold me up or else I'll destroy this castle looking for it." Erza said in acknowledgement as she held Arianna tightly and protectively.

"Natsu! Gray! One of you two or the both of you go let the others know that we found Arianna-chan and I'm taking her to the medical wing. I'm sure Lucy and her spirits can keep the old bastard and his little whipping boy at bay for a while." Erza called to the two boys who were about to argue, before they caught sight of her glare which caused them to fear for their lives if they didn't obey her orders. The two boys hugged each other letting out a terrified 'aye' before they ran off to complete their orders.

"Are they dating each other?" Arianna asked curiously as Erza carried her bridal style after McGonagall.

"Not as far as I know why?" Erza asked looking down at her younger mate briefly in curiosity. It seemed like a random and completely out of place question at the moment.

"Every time you look at them they have an arm around each other. I thought they were dating and showed it in case they thought you had a crush on them or something." Arianna said with a small shrug of her shoulders at this. It seemed to be a pretty logical conclusion given how little Arianna knew about them.


	11. What I was afraid of

**The WaterBearers Daughter**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see past chapter.)**

_Previously: _

_ "Every time you look at them they have an arm around each other. I thought they were dating and showed it in case they thought you had a crush on them or something." Arianna said with a small shrug of her shoulders at this. It seemed to be a pretty logical conclusion given how little Arianna knew about them._

_And now on with the story!_

"How is she? She's going to be okay right?" Erza fretted worriedly over her younger mate as Madam Pomfrey ran diagnostics and merely blinked at the results.

"She's fine. Nowhere near as injured as she usually is when she comes to see me. She just needs to rub some bruise cream over where they've hit her face and she'll be fine." Madam Pomfrey assured as she handed Arianna a small jar of cream before waving her wand over the bed and curtains.

"I warned you though Arianna. The next time you come to visit me in the hospital wing I'm giving you your own bed." Madam Pomfrey said causing Arianna to roll her eyes playfully as the bed sheets and curtains turned a light shade of blue with copies of her Celestial Keys dancing on it around a sleeping dragon.

"Nice decoration." Arianna said smiling thankfully up at the nurse who merely patted the girl on her head and sent her about her way.

"So now what?" Arianna asked as she rubbed some cream onto her face and walked out of the medical wing with the two women on either side of her.

"Now it's very late at night and you are a growing girl, therefore you need your rest. Off to bed with you while I go give Dumbledore a piece of my mind. Ms. Scarlett please make sure she gets in bed and goes to sleep, no funny business though or else I'll make what happens to Dumbledore look like child's play to what I'll do to you." McGonagall said growling slightly at Erza who blushed at that but held her own.

"I wouldn't do anything my lovely little mate didn't want me too." Erza shot back as she wrapped her arms around the much shorter girl, who blushed as red as Erza's hair at this.

"That's what I'm more worried about." McGonagall murmured under her breath as she left the Hospital Wing and went to go bust Dumbledore's head in.

"Arianna are you okay!?" Lucy descended upon her little sister the moment the girl had entered the Gryffindor common room, Aquarius right beside her summoner.

"I'm fine nee-chan, Aqua-mama. Just a little bruising is all, the dumbass made the mistake of throwing magic right at my face too." Arianna said blinking at the light swat she got from her 'Aqua-mama' for cursing.

"Language Ari-chan." Aquarius scolded the little girl she saw as her baby girl.

"Yes mama." Arianna answered without thinking about it while Lucy was looking at her sister with a grin.

"So how badly did you scare your kidnapper?" Lucy asked causing any and all noise in the room to cease since they wanted to know what had happened as well.

"His two helpers ran off when they saw me eat his spell and spit it back out in his face. I think Grandma Minnie and the two boys dating each other from Fairy Tail put the fear of Shinigami into the kidnapper and the little pawn." Arianna retorted cheerfully causing Lucy to snicker slightly.

"What two boys in Fairy Tail are dating each other though?" Levy piped in curiously and causing Erza to snicker behind her hand at this while Arianna looked at them innocently.

"Those two boys. The one with spiky pink hair and the one that keeps taking off his cloths. They always seem to be hugging each other when Erza looks at them so they must be dating." Arianna said completely serious and not knowing that the two did that only because Erza would kick their ass should she catch them fighting.

It started as a twitch of Mira's lips, then it became a snicker from Macao, finally Makarov's roaring laughter broke the camel's back and caused everyone from Fairy Tail to laugh their asses off.


End file.
